We propose to participate as a Primary Data Collection and Research (PDCR) site in the Cancer Care Outcomes Research and Surveillance (CanCORS) Consortium by studying population-based cohorts of patients with colorectal cancer and lung cancer in 9 Northern California counties that include the San Francisco, Oakland, San Jose, and Sacramento metropolitan areas. Our proposal is a collaborative effort of the Harvard Medical School, Northern California Cancer Center, Cancer Surveillance Program of Sacramento, California Cancer Registry/Public Health Institute, and Northern California Kaiser Permanente Division of Research. We propose 3 specific aims focused on sociodemographic differences in care: 1) To evaluate the relation of patients' race, ethnicity, socioeconomic status, insurance coverage, gender, and age to processes of care; 2) To assess the effect of sociodemographic factors on patients' outcomes; and 3) To combine medical record and surrey data with larger datasets to obtain improved estimates of sociodemographic effects on processes and outcomes of cancer care. In special studies, we will survey surgeons to assess beliefs and characteristics associated with processes of care and outcomes for colorectal cancer, and we will use electronic data from Kaiser Permanente to assess surveillance practices, quality of non-cancer care, and use of hospice services by patients with colorectal and lung cancer after their initial diagnosis and treatment. Our PDCR team will make substantial contributions to the Consortium, including rapid ascertainment of ethnically diverse, population-based cohorts; rigorous data collection from pathology facilities, medical records, and cancer patients or their next-of-kin; conceptual, clinical, and statistical expertise in analyses of pooled Consortium data; and innovative special studies.